The present invention relates in general to sewing machines and in particular to a new and useful sewing machine having a revolving stitch regulator which is adjustable for adjusting the feed movement of a feed cloth and which includes a display for displaying the adjusted position of the regulator, even when the sewing machine is operating.
A sewing machine having a device for adjusting the feed movement of a cloth feed using a revolving stitch regulator that is adjustable relative to a main shaft and having a settling element is known from U.S. Pat. No. 2,643,625.
This device has numbers on the setting element for the stitch regulator which corresponds to adjustment values. The numbers are visible through an opening in the housing in a predetermined position of the main shaft of the sewing machine, when the machine is at a standstill, to be able to adjust the angle of rotation of the setting element to the desired stitch length. With this arrangement the adjusted stitch length cannot be seen during the sewing operation. In addition, for checking the adjusted stitch length, even when the sewing machine stands still, the handwheel of the sewing machine must be brought into a certain position to be able to read the adjusted number through the opening.